Our Sins, Our Tragedy
by invisibledreamer321
Summary: After an attempt at suicide, Luciel wakes up years later with no memories and a plethora of reminders of his past. But will he find the one person he shouldn't have left behind?
1. Prologue

**Jumin**

I frowned as I glanced down at the current conversation displayed on my phone screen.

 _ **707**_

MC's been pissing me off lately...she keeps acting like she owns this entire organization, but no one can ever replace Rika

 _ **Jumin**_

I agree that no one can replace Rika, but MC is doing her best, don't put her down.

 _ **707**_

Whatever.

I sighed and placed my phone on top of my office desk, before leaning back into my chair.

My office was very tidy, and also spacious. My desk faced the only door into my office, well, the only visible door, with my back towards the windows that allowed me to view upon the bustling city life with ease whenever I had a free moment, which was almost never.

Luciel had been acting weird on the chat, and had now resorted to only talking to me over private text, which none of the other members seemed to notice or care that he was never on, and when he was on, Yoosung was never on, which was strange it itself, and Zen was always picking a fight, stupids ones that I knew Luciel wouldn't normally entertain with, but he did, which worried me.

And what made the situation even more worrisome was that I hadn't seen him in person in a couple of weeks due to work, so I had no idea if something was going on with him personally.

I ran my fingers through my hair and stood up from my leather chair.

I was stressed over this. I knew he was secretive, but I needed to know. I had to figure out what was going on, even if he didn't want to to barge into his problems.

Even if he ended up figuring out this entire charade of this friendship.

I walked off from my desk, taking only my phone and my folder of documents that I could work on at home after my little visit and headed out of my office and down the elevator, ignoring the scuttle my other employees made when they saw me as I walked out the back entrance and towards the bustling sidewalk, placing on my sunglasses that I only wore on occasions like that.

As I made my way down the busy sidewalk, I wondered what was up with him. I had always been analyzing everything he did and said, it was a sick obsession of mine, but I hadn't seen him act this way before, which scared me. Had he figured me out? And if so how?

Was he disgusted of me?

I shook my head clear, and turned right on the corner that lead into some sort of boulevard of apartments, lined by palm trees and flowering bushes that displayed many shades of pastel yellows and pinks.

I walked to the familiar complex, and used the side gate that was always unlocked, which always caused a frown to form on my face. I didn't take kindly to the idea of Luciel in danger, and I had asked him on multiple occasions if I could pay for him to move somewhere safer, but he always brushed my off as over exaggerative and a money waster.

I sighed as I walked up the steps and knocked firmly on the door.

 **Luciel**

I heard a knock at the door, and I grumbled, pausing my cat video and making my way towards the door.

My apartment was a current wreck; a direct effect of me being a shut in for the past few weeks, ever since Jumin got busy with work. The sudden lost of contact left me to fall into some sort of depression, with no one to help because Yoosung was avoiding me for some reason, and the other members didn't take to kindly for some reason, not that they showed that in person whenever we were hosting some sort of party, so others didn't really seem to notice or care.

And I was worried that if Jumin didn't already know, that he would think me to be a coward and never see me again.

But it's not like he'll ever like me back anyway.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, flinching when I saw who was behind the door.

"Hello!", Jumin beamed, smiling that sexy smile of his.

Wait.

Bad me. Stop.

I smiled back and moved out of the way for him to come in.

"C-c-c-come i-i-i-n.", I stuttered profusely, trying to calm myself down, but failing miserably.

What was he doing here?

"I wanted to ask if anything was wrong since you were being rude of the group chat.", Jumin said as he walked into the apartment, leaving me to close the door and lock it.

Oh.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I-it's j-j-just because I've b-been f-f-frustrated l-l-lately.", I murmured loud enough for him to hear me.

I saw him turn around towards me and I jumped, taking interest in my feet.

Why was it always this way with him?

I heard him chuckle and take the few steps that separated us before he gently lifted my chin to look up at him, making me blush profusely.

"Let's watch a movie.", he said in such a way that I shuddered from the feeling of his eyes focused on my face.

"O-ok."

We ended up picking out some action movie, and we cuddled on the couch. I was blushing as red as a tomato, but it wasn't long before I dozed off.

 _ **X**_ _**X**_

Whenever I woke up, I groaned and whined out of habit, carefully opening my eyes to avoid sudden blindness by sudden exposure to light.

I was cold, except for the part of me that was against the really, really warm thing beside me, which I instinctively started to press myself as my brain started to begin working again.

Once I was in a complete state of awakeness, I started to blush when I saw Jumin's gaze on me. His eyes moved up to meet mine, and I quickly buried myself in his side, hiding myself.

I heard that same chuckle once again, and he cupped my cheeks, lifting my head to meet his.

And he kissed me.

My eyes widened, but the kiss was so sweet that I just melted and kissed him back. He suddenly pulled back and stared at me wide-eyed.

Then I knew,

that this was all a mistake.

I jumped off the couch, the tears falling from my eyes, and I back up towards the front door.

Jumin didn't accept me.

He tricked me.

And that's when I ran.

 **Jumin**

I tried to catch him after he ran out of the apartment, but it as no use, there were too many people on the bustling sidewalks, and Luciel had a head start.

I didn't mean to make him sad, I just didn't want to rush things with him. The kiss was on instinct! I didn't even know what I was doing until he kissed back!

But he kissed me back!

But it wasn't the time for celebrating, I had to find him.

And I immediately knew where to go.

I started to run and took the alleyways as shortcuts through the winding city. It wasn't far from here, but I had to hurry.

Eventually, after a lot of running, I came across an abandoned parking garage in the middle of a few skyscrapers, and I saw Luciel at the top of it, looking down at the ground. My head was telling me to scream at him, but I just kept my composure and walked up to the spot underneath him, just like the time before.

 _I had just gotten back to my flat after the college graduation ceremony. The others hadn't texted me yet, which was expected, it was late into the afternoon, and everyone probably had something else to do, but even so I made one phone call._

 _When the other end clicked on, I immediately started talking._

" _Luciel, where are you?"_

" _Jumin..", he mumbled with a hiccup, letting me know that he was probably drunk._

 _Great._

" _Luciel, you have to let me know.", I asked again, as I got my shoes back on and left my flat for his place, which was just two blocks away._

" _Some parking garage...it looks like it's as old as my father...oh the bastard.", he rambled, hiccuping again._

 _I knew what place he was talking about. It was abandoned long ago, and the city just hadn't gotten around to tearing it down yet. I t was common talk in the business world, because it was on a decent sized lot that had a lot of potential._

" _I'm coming Luciel, just wait for me."_

 _I heard him groan, which was cut off by another hiccup._

" _But I've been waiting for you so long J-Jumin", he stuttered, and I felt the rain start to fall as I started to run._

" _I know, but just a bit longer."_

" _Do you know how much it hurts?"_

" _Luciel, you'll regret this in the morning."_

" _Y-you're right. Not like you'd understand anyway."_

 _Oh trust me, I do._

 _I managed to make it the the lot, seeing him on the top, looking over the edge. As quietly as I could, I ascended the old steps as he continued to ramble._

" _I've loved you for so long, and you just didn't care, and Zen threatens me, and Yoosung j-j-just.", he sobbed as I came up behind him and gently hugged him._

" _I'm right here, now let's get you home._

But when he woke up, he acted like nothing had been declared, and so for the past five years, I've kept it hidden, because he didn't act weird, just like nothing had happened.

But he was so close to jumping that time, that I was scared for what the end of this day was going to look like.

 **Luciel**

I saw Jumin making his way toward me, and I start to cry harder. I didn't understand. Why would he chase me if he didn't even like me in the same way I did?

"Luciel that's not true!"

My sobs stop in confusion, and I look down at Jumin, who looks like he's going to explode any second now in sobs, just as I had already.

"I AM in love with you! I am, I truly am!"

But I just smiled and shook my head. No pity was going to fool me. Not in a million years. I had already dealt with so much.

And so, I ran to the other side of the building, away from Jumin's yells and screams,

and I jumped.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Luciel**

I heard a distant beeping noise and tried to open my eyes, but there was a blinding light, so I kept them closed. I heard voices all around me as I stirred, murmuring in surprise, along with the whirring of machines and the steady beeping of presumably my heart.

"S-Seven?"

Ugh, fine. I'll face the blinding light.

I opened my eyes, working against the light slowly, but gradually. It really hurt.

Seriously. Damn that lightbulb.

When I finally managed to adjust to my surroundings, there were four people standing around me, all in near tears, except the guy in the sunglasses. He was on the phone quietly in a corner of the room, occasionally glancing over at me and smiling gently when he saw that I was awake.

The other three people were two guys and a girl. The guy with the long white hair was the closest to me. He was silently crying, and it looked like he was wearing his pajamas, even though I could see the daylight streaming in through the closed blinds, meaning that it wasn't anytime near when he would be wearing them. Also, his eyes seemed cold when they met mine for a brief second; cold and with some sort of hatred.

Next to him was a girl with long brown hair, and she was clinging to the white haired guy, holding his hand a crying into his side, but she wouldn't even meet my eyes, she just kept staring at the floor with her mouth glued shut.

And finally, on the other side of the bed I was laying down on, there was a blonde hair kid, who was sobbing into the mattress. But when he looked up at me, his eyes weren't even shedding tears. It was either dry crying or fake bullsh*t.

On either side of my bed were those noisy machines, monitoring my every bodily function like overprotective parents. To my left, there were some observing windows, with some doctors seeing in, smiling slightly, and a large door.

But there was one tiny problem.

Who were these people, and why was I here?

I mean sure, anyone who wakes up in a hospital with people around them crying, even fakely, would be happy that they are getting such attention. However, I was just unnerved that some random strangers were just staring down at me, and most of them held fake emotions; also unnerving.

The only one who wasn't being fake was the blue haired man in the glasses.

After a few minutes of silence, the guy with the blue hair with those stupid sunglasses got off the phone and walked towards the bed where I was laying. Everyone around me parted away from the bed, and an aura of calmness filled the room, erasing the tension that I didn't even realize was there.

"Hello, I'm Kim, but everyone calls me V.", said the guy apparently, called V.

That's when I realized, I didn't know my own name.

"Who am I?", I asked timidly, not really trusting these people. They were strangers, crying over me as if they needed to pretend that I had been dead for a very long time, and had arisen from my grave.

Everyone went to speak at once but V shot everyone a look that made them hold back their words. He sighed before he spoke.

"You forgot everything you were and everything about that life. We could tell you, but you might want to choose a name for yourself instead of living with a name you have no memories for."

My breath was caught in my throat. I had no memories of anything or anyone. While I didn't feel like crying, I felt discouraged.

Who exactly am I?

I thought about what he said for a few silent minutes. It made sense. The person I was before this I was never going to be again. Maybe subconsciously, but not with actual memories to relate to and build my personality off of.

"I'll choose my name later on then.", I said to them, smiling gently, hiding my uneasiness. If these people were from my past, I didn't really want to know where they came from. They were acting like my enemies while putting on a show.

Well, except V, he seemed like someone I could trust.

"But I do want to know all your names.", I murmured, glancing at the other three, two of them still playing that facade of fake tears.

"Well, I'm Zen, and this is my girlfriend MC.", said the guy with the white hair, motioning to the girl that was clung to his side. "You just met V, and that's Yoosung next to him.", he said, pointing to the blonde haired guy next to V, who was now not even hiding his secret glares from my sight.

I nodded, and sat up on the bed, leaning against the wall behind me. There was an excruciating pain in my legs, but it was tolerable enough.

"Could you guys explain why I'm here?", I asked, surveying my room from the new angle, the only thing different from my previous view was that I could now see everyone's shoes, which didn't interest me at all.

V sighed as he seemed to notice everyone is fakeness.

At least I wasn't the only one.

"...Someone found you after you tried to commit suicide by jumping off an abandoned parking garage in the middle of the city. They brought you here and called me, to which I called everyone else.", he explained, motioning to the people around me. "We were your friends before you forgot everything.", he explained, wincing slightly on the word 'friends'.

Yeah, I cringed slightly on that word as well.

"The doctors say that the damage was radical, and we're lucky you're even alive. You were in a coma for three years before now, so we're all a little emotional right now.", he said, smiling gently, though his eyes were apologetic of the other attitudes strewn across around the room.

"Who was the one who brought me here?", I enquired. I wanted to thank them if I got the chance. I mean, I could've died, though my life must've been pretty bad for me to want to _end_ my own life.

Everyone flinched at the question; V grimaced.

"He asked that we keep his identity from you.", Zen said, hesitating at first. "H-he was a friend of yours too, but now we don't know what happened. He asked that we k-keep everything about him from you to protect you... o-o-or something like that.", Zen said, murmuring the last part.

Now I was interested. Who was he to me, and why did he want to keep me a secret? Why would he want to keep his identity secret if he was the one who ultimately saved me?

Just then, the doctor came in, interrupting my thoughts, closing the door behind him.

"I presume you all have said your greetings?", the older man said to the group, smiling kindly.

Zen nodded, as did the rest.

"Well, then I will explain to the patient what transpired and what he can do to ease recovery. Would you all take leave for a few minutes?"

Guess he noticed the fakeness too.

Everyone filed out, and then Zen closed the door behind him, leaving just the doctor and me alone in the room.

"Well then, you suffered from severe head trauma to the majority of your head when you fell from that parking garage.", he started to explain. "The trauma caused damage that led to memory loss. You'll understand basic functions, you just won't remember the past.", he said.

"Ok.", I murmured.

"There are clothes you can have in the dresser to the right, but take some painkillers first.", he advised, getting up to grab me a bottle of water and a few small pills from a bottle on top of the dresser.

He handed both items to me, which I took gratefully, popping the pills in my mouth before chugging half the bottle down.

"At home, you probably will need to take painkillers for at least two weeks, your legs healed a while back, but the muscles will be sore for awhile.", he said, grimacing.

"It's also recommended you attend at least one therapy session a week."

Yeah no. That's not happening.

"It'll help you cope emotionally with your new situation."

Yeah right.

"Also, be able to move on. Don't pursue something just because your past life involved it in some form or fashion. It will destroy you."

"Ok, I think I got it doc.", I said, waving him off. He was starting to annoy me with his antics.

"Then I will take my leave. Once you are dressed, you can leave as well, I'll take care of your check out.", the doctor said before exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

I slowly sat up, swinging my legs over the bed. They were still a little painful, but I could get used to it.

But whenever I went to step down, I almost toppled over. And over the next five minutes, I proceeded like a two-year-old child across the room with caution, basically re-learning how to walk.

Once I changed into the clothes, which was a casual pair of jeans with a blue tank top, black hoodie, and black converse that I found next to the dresser, I turned to make my leave. The outfit was a little dark in my opinion, but I couldn't really complain. I had been asleep for basically a long a*s time.

I quietly opened the door and headed into the hallway where everyone was waiting. None of them were in tears, but they still looked at me like I was the walking dead...or the newborn baby Jesus.

Once we got out to the parking lot, V turned around and bid us farewell.

"Well, I have some business to attend to, but I'll see you around!", V called, as he walked into the parking lot.

Zen took MC's hand and said goodbye to me as well. "Yoosung will take the taxi with you to your apartment and help you settle in. The doctors said it's safe since there's next to no possibility of the memories coming back.", he hollered after us, as Yoosung and I climbed into the taxi, and waved as it drove to the address that Yoosung had told him.

The drive consisted of completely awkward silence, with Yoosung sending glares my way, but never saying a word. Once we got there, Yoosung unlocked the door and stepped aside to allow me to go first, which I very stiffly did so, making sure to almost step on his toe.

Almost.

The place was mostly tidy, except for the couch, which had pillows and blankets sprawled haphazardly on it. It felt like no one had been here for a while; like dust.

"Well, I'm going to leave you to get used to the place.", Yoosung said quietly. "Your phone should be around here somewhere since you didn't have it on you...or your spare will be here if he took it..."

But before I could question him, he had already left, leaving the key on a side table and closing the door behind him.

I just chuckled to myself. I had some horrible, no good friends, well the past me did…

Zen just seemed too bizarre with that sobbing girlfriend by his side; too self-centered. And Yoosung just was openly hating on me, plain and simple. But the part I hated the most was that in the presence of the others, he tried to act all innocent. It was super shady on his part.

A frame set on the kitchen counter broke me out of my thoughts as I slowly walked over to it.

The frame was a cheap brown fake wood, popularly found in craft stores, and the photo contained a group of people standing together.

In the background of the photo, there was a fountain, probably one from a nearby public park. From left to right, there was Zen and MC, who were holding hands and cuddling, smiling at the camera, Yoosung was glancing at something, or someone, off camera, smiling genuinely,

But the one thing that caught my attention was me.

I was talking to someone, and I was smiling too. But that someone was a man, with a fancy gray suit that made him look so put together. And he too was smiling down at me.

I looked so happy next to him.

But now I didn't even know his name.

The only person who wasn't there that I assumed would be was V, who was probably the one taking the photo, since everyone looked so relaxed.

But again, the question kept nagging at me in my mind.

Who exactly was the man beside me?


End file.
